Paulie Wallie
by lov3likewoe
Summary: Paul has always been labeled as the one with a "hot temper." in this one shot... you'll get to see his soft side ;) CREDIT GOES OUT TO MY AMAZING FRIEND IZZY AKA OMG no way911 It involves her character Angel, and some of her ideas! Couldn't of wrote this without her.


Angels POV

I walked up to Sam and Emily's house, excited to see Seth again. I know I just saw him last night, but I missed him! Walking up to the porch and knocking, I impatiently waited for someone to answer the door.

The door swung open two seconds later and suddenly I was yanked against someone's chest. I smiled into Seth's chest and kissed his collarbone, making him shiver.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey," He responded.

We stood like that for a good couple minutes before we were so rudely interrupted.

"Ew gross, get a room."

I rolled my eyes. "Hey Quill."

"Hey Angelie." He grinned and reached over Seth's shoulder to ruffle my hair.

I stuck my tongue out at him and Seth grinned, pulling me around Quill and into the house, or more specifically, the kitchen. Embry, Jared, and Jacob sat around the table, each stuffing their faces with food.

"Hi Angel," Embry, Jared, and Jacob said around big mouthfuls of food.

I made a face at the sight of chewed up food dribbling down their chins as they said their hellos.

"Hey guys." I said, giving them a small wave.

Emily walked in the room then, dusting off her hands as she walked back to the stove. She spotted me then and smiled widely. "Good morning sweetie!" She said, coming around to hug me.

I smiled and hugged her back. "Morning, can I help with anything?"

"Well the cooking is done, but Paul is still asleep in the guest room, do you guys think you could all go wake him up, we all know it will take more than one person to get him up."

A chorus of moaning and groaning went around the room and Emily rolled her eyes, pointed in the direction of the guest room and gave them all a stern look.

The boys all sighed and got up, Seth taking my hand and dragging me with him.

We walked into the guestroom and froze, all staring at the last thing we would have expected to find.

"Is he-" I started, but got interrupted by Embry.

"Yup."

"And is that-"

"I believe so."

Paul, big macho Paul, was curled up like a kitten in the middle of the bed, with a teddy bear in his arms. He was snoring soundly and seemed really peaceful, his face buried in the bears stomach.

He must have sensed our presence because his eyes slowly and lazily opened. "Whaaa?" He mumbled, his groggy morning voice coming on strong.

I stepped forward and snatched the teddy bear out of his arms before running out the door, laughing hysterically.

The boys were hot on my tail, also laughing. We heard Paul's angry shouting, and some stumbling around, before he was full on running after us.

I stopped once we were in the front yard, bending over to grip my stomach and steady my breathing.

Seth, Embry, Jared, and Quill stopped beside me, holding their stomachs as they laughed.

Paul bolted out the front door and angrily stalked towards us.

"Give. Me. Mr. Snuggles." He growled.

That set me off again. "Mr…. Snu- snuggles?!" I said in-between hysterics.

I squeezed the arm of the bear.

"You're my best friend!" It said in an over-exaggerated child's voice.

"You have a bear for a best friend?" Jacob asked, laughing.

Paul started shaking and quickly transformed, stalking slowly towards me. I squeaked a little in fear and the bear was ripped out of my hands.

"Paul, if you so much as touch a strand of her hair, I will rip Mr. Snuggles to shreds!" Seth yelled.

Paul growled at him for a few minutes before transforming back.

"Oh please, like I'd waste my time on a leech anyways." He said, glaring at me.

That's when I noticed.

"Oh gosh!" I quickly turned around and buried my head into Seth's chest.

Paul was naked… completely naked.

Seth growled and ripped the arm off of the bear. "That's for your comment about Angel." He spat at Paul. "Now do us a favor and put some pants on, your scarring all of us for life."

Paul looked down at himself before quickly covering himself up with the bear. "Oops!"

"Jeez Paul nobody needed to see that." Embry said, shaking his head and making a disgusted face.

Paul scoffed. "Oh please, you guys were blessed to see that, I am sexy and I know it."

"Yeah, maybe to a blind person." Quill said.

"YOU GUYS ARE BLIND?!" Paul asked in mock surprise. "QUICK, HOW MANY FINGERS AM I HOLDING UP?"

"Paul, when I say this, I'm saying it for everybody." Jared said, stepping closer to him.

Paul looked at him, curious. Jared motioned for him to come closer, he kept motioning for him to come closer until Jared was right by Paul's ear.

"You're an idiot!" Jared yelled, making Paul jump away and grab his ear.

"Ugh, Jared, how did I know you were going to do that?!"

"You fall for it every time!" Jared said, snickering.

That's when I heard someone's phone ring.

'it's raining men! Hallelujah it's raining men!'

"Oh sorry guys, that's me." Embry said, searching his pockets for his phone while the embarrassing ringtone kept playing.

Embry didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that his ringtone was talking about raining men. He also seemed oblivious to our 'what the heck is wrong with you' stares.

He finally found his phone and answered it enthusiastically, maybe it was a girl! *wink wink*

"Hi mommy!" He said excitedly.

I sighed, well, I got the girl part right.

My own phone started ringing.

'and I was like baby, baby, baby oooh, like baby, baby, baby nooo!'

I went to answer it but got distracted when Seth stomped his foot. "I knew you thought he was sexier than me!"

I studied him for a minute before looking him up and down and blushing, pushing some hair away from my face. "You're right, maybe you should remind me how sexy you are…" I mumbled, not expecting them to hear it.

They started laughing again and I blushed bright red. Seth grinned at me and kissed my cheek before yanking his shirt off and slinging it over his shoulder, posing like a model.

I laughed and hugged him, not believing how much I loved this boy.

I looked over at Paul and shrieked again my face returning to Seth's now bare chest, the dang boy still hasn't put pants on.

"Here, put these on." Quill said, most likely tossing him pants.

I heard the sound of fabric whistling through the air- trust me, I live with Alice, I know what that sounds like- and hopefully, the boy is putting the pants on.

That's when a thought occurred to me. "Seth..?" I asked.

"Yes babe?"

"Do they… do they all look like that… or?" I buried my head further into him and gripped him a bit tighter.

"Ye-" Quill started before I heard what sounded like a hand slapping something.

"No babe, no they don't, Paul just has something wrong with him." Seth said.

"Yeah, it's called aids." Jared said, making us all laugh again.

Paul growled and Seth told me I could look now.

"Plus," Jared said, in a tone that I did not like. "At the rate you guys are going, you will see one soon enough." He said, snickering.

Seth blushed and buried his head into the crook of my neck. "Shut up Jared." We both mumbled at the same time.

"Haven't you been raped?" Paul asked me. "Wouldn't you know what it looks like?"

I quickly looked down and Seth tightened his arms around my waist, his head quickly jerking up to look at Paul, I could practically feel the glare he was giving him.

"He um, he blindfolded me…" I whispered, rubbing my arm softly and studied a blade of grass intently.

The silence lasted for a good few minutes before Paul broke it.

"You guys owe me a new bear." Paul whined, crossing his arms.

Jared chuckled and slung his arm over Paul's shoulder, leading him back inside. "Okay buddy, we will get you a new bear."

TWO DAYS LATER. (Still Angels POV)

"PAULIE WALLIE!" Seth yelled, dragging me inside Emily's house, the rest of the pack at our heels.

Paul looked up from the TV and scowled at us before turning his attention back to the screen.

"Paulie if you don't be nice you won't get your present." Embry said in a tone you would use with a five year old.

Paul quickly turned his attention to us. "Present?" He asked, curiosity coloring his features.

Quill pulled out a bear from behind his back and held it out to Paul.

Excitement took over Paul's face and he grabbed the bear from Quills hands, hopping from his excitement.

"Squeeze the arm." I said, trying to keep the laughter from bubbling over my tongue.

Paul squeezed the arm, and a Justin Bieber song started up, right from the beginning.

'you know you love me, you know you care, just shout whenever, and I'll be there, you want my love, you want my heart…'

"Ooh Justin Bieber!" Paul squealed before freezing and looking up at us.

He cleared his throat. "I mean, Justin Bieber, he's cool." He said, in a voice much lower than his own.

Seth laughed. "No he's not."

I slapped his arm. "Justin is ridiculously sexy!" I exclaimed.

Seth looked annoyed. "I knew it! I knew you thought he was sexier than me, gosh Angel do I have to prove to you that I'm sexier than him every day?!"

"Yes." I said instantly.

Seth raised his eyebrow at me, a smirk playing his lips.

"I mean what…" I started to cover up what I said.

He laughed and slung his arm over my shoulder, pulling him to me.

We all stood like this for about a minute, listening to Paul's new singing bear.

I cleared my throat. "So uh, you're not going to prove it…?"


End file.
